Warriors:A New Beginning
by Rainfire and Mosspath
Summary: Rainfire & Mosspath have just became warriors along with two toms named Wildnose & Icetalon.The Rain,the Wild,the Moss and Ice must come together as two or shake the Forest to its death.Will they meet in battle between the cats outside the clans? Find out
1. ALLEGIANCES

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-**_**Lightingstar-**Golden she-cat with dark-brown eyes_

**Deputy- **_**Stormcall-**Dark silver tom-cat with green eyes_

**_Medicine Cat-Autumnleaf-_**Pale maple she-cat with hazel eyes

(Apprentice) **Burntpaw**

**_Warriors-Flamespirit-_**Black tom-cat with a gloden redish stripe down his back with dark brown eyes

(Apprentice) **Lionpaw**

**Rainfire-**A Blue gray she-cat with a red stripe down her back with brown eyes

**_Wildnose-_**A blue gray tom with green eyes

(Apprentice)**_Dreampaw_**

**_Mosspath- _**A lean tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes

**_Icetalon- _**A white tom cat with black stripes and dark brown eyes

**_Tangelfoot-_**A hyper she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**_Emberflash-_** A Red she cat with blue eyes

_**Cherrypool**- A gray she-cat with blue eyes,formerly a kitty-pet_

_**Fiercetail-**_ A light brown tabby tom with green eyes

(Apprentice) **_Graypaw_**

**_Spirittear- _**A white she-cat with brown eyes

(Apprentice)**_Forestpaw_**

**_Apprentices-Lionpaw-_**A Golden tabby tom-cat with blue eyes

**_Dreampaw- _**A very sleek silver she-cat with green eyes

**_Graypaw- _**A dark gray tabby tom-cat with brown

**_Forestpaw-_** A very swift brown she-cat with green eyes

**_Queens-Fernmist-_**A black tortoiseshell queen with amber eyes

**_Spirngflower-_** An amber queen with green eyes

**_Flowerstem-_** A gray-black queen with blue eyes

**_Elders-Scarnose-_**A white she-cat with a scar on her nose with gray paws

**_Torntail-_** A black tom-cat with a torn tail from battle and has green eyes

**_Yarrowfoot- _**A brown she-cat with blue eyes

**_ShadowClan_**

**_Leader-_Shadowstar-**A black tom-cat with hazzel eyes

**_Deputy-Jadeleaf-_** A gray she-cat with silver eyes

**_Medicine Cat-Silverfang-_** A silver she-cat with brown eyes and has a white paw

**_Warriors- Redfoot-_** A ginger she-cat with red paws and has amber eyes

(Apprentice) **_Twinepaw_**

**_Dazzelflame-_** A red and white she-cat with brown eyes

**_Sparkfire- _**A black and white tom-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice)**_Brushpaw_**

**_Shadecloud-_** A white tom-cat with a black paw with black eyes

**_Sharpheart-_** A white tom-cat with a black spot on his paw and has amber eyes

**_Moonbeam_**- A blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

**_Pantherheart-_** A black tom-cat with brown eyes

**_Sagefoot_-** A golden she-cat with a red foot and has green eyes

(Apprentice) **_Mattedpaw_**

**_Queens-Blackfang-_** a black she cat with gray stripes and has blue eyes

**_Summerheart-_** a golden she-cat with blue eyes

**_Elders-_Tallfur- **A gray tom-cat with pale eyes

**_WindClan_**

**_Leader-Airstar-_** A white tom-cat with gray pale like eyes

**_Deputy-Brackenthorn-_** A brown tabby tom-cat with green eyes

**_Medicine cat-Mapleleaf-_**An old dark tom-cat with a broad,flattened face,formerly of Riverclan

**_Warriors-Honeypool-_**A brown golden she-cat with brown eyes

**_Spiritsoul-_**A gray tom-cat with blue eyes

**_Windcloud-_** A white she-cat with brown eyes

_**Ravenwing-**Black she-cat with yellow eyes_

(Apprentice) **_Tigerpaw_**

_**Cottonflower-**A white and gray she-cat_

_**Falconclaw-**A brown tom with black eyes_

_**Shadowtalon-**A black tom with a white stripes with dark brown eyes_

_(Apprentice) **Honeypaw**_

_**Fireleaf-**A tortoiseshell she-cat with forest green eyes_

_(Apprentice) **Sunpaw**_

_**Queens-Breezelegs-**A white and gray she-cat_

_**Skyheart-**A light gray she-cat with amber eyes_

_**Elders-Amberwings-**An amber she-cat_

_**Riverclan**_

_**Leader-Riverstar-**A grayish-blue tom with brown eyes_

_**Deputy-Splashstep-**A white tom with gray paws_

**_Medicine cat- Spottednose-_**A she-cat that was captured by twolegs which removed her front claws and sprayed her to which she can't have kits

**_Warriors-Lichenstone-_**A gray tom-cat with ble eyes

**_Bramblestep-_** A spotted tom-cat with blue-gray eyes

**_Winterclaw-_**A white tom-cat with amber eyes

( Apprentice) **_Redpaw_**

**_Marshmist-_**- A blue green she-cat

**_Brighttear-_**A brown tom-cat

**_Seaheart-_**A black she-cat with light blue eyes

**_Blazestorm-_**A orange tabby tom-cat

_**Watervine**-_A gray-brown she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice)**_Snowfall_**

**_Lakesoul-_**A black she-cat that has a very good connection with Starclan

**_Sandface-_**A brown tom-cat with blue eyes

**_Queens-Kelpfoot-_**A brown she-cat

**_Fruittail-_**A red she-cat

**_Elders-Streamtail-_**A gray tom-cat

**_Pondwhisker- _**A brown and gray she-cat

**_Cats Outside the Clans_**

**Leopardnose-**A stubborn tom-cat formerly from Thunderclan that has no faith in starclan

**_Spottedclaw_**-A aggresive tom-cat formerly from Shadowclan that has no faith in starclan

**_Hawkfur_**-A tom-cat formerly from Riverclan that has no faith in starclan

**_Scarfoot_**-A tom-cat formerly from Windclan that dosen't know what to believe in


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was quiet as Rainfire and Mosspath were sleeping. "Rainfire wake up!" A cat meowed sweetly. "Wildnose?" "Yes." "Come quick!" the tom yelled."What happened?" "It's Leopardnose!" "He is acting mouse-brained!" Then Mosspath woke up. "Is there trouble at camp?" Mosspath asked. "It's Leopardnose." Rainfire answered."Hurry up!" Wildnose yelled."Okay!"The she-cats said. The she-cats stretched, and walked outside with Wildnose. Leopardnose was yelling. "Lightningstar you're a fool to believe that Starclan can help you!" "Leopardnose calm down!" Rainfire said out loud. Lighiningstar took a breath. "Oh, Rainfire my love, I didn't hear you." Leopardnose said surprisingly. "Don't talk to me like I'm mouse-brained!" Rainfire said with an attitude."Whats going on?" The startled deputy asked, coming through the gorse tunnel. "Leopardnose has gone mouse-brained!" Mosspath yelled.

"It's nothing, I'm better now."Leopardnose snaps back. "Okay." Brushfire said calmly. "Leopardnose may I talk with you by fourtrees?" Brushfire asked. "Sure." Leopardnose said confused. They padded through the gorse tunnel.

"I'm glad that's over!" Wildnose said with relief. "Dreampaw follow them." Lightingstar commanded. "Yes Lightingstar." Dreampawsays with honour, as he padded off. "Rainfire may I talk to you?" Wildnose asked. "Okay Wildnose." The cats padded off silently into the warriors den. "Thank Starclan that no ones in here!" Wildnose said. "So what do you want?" Rainfire asked. "Do you love Leopardnose?" The tom asked nervously. "No, Wildnose why do you think that?" The she-cat replied. "Because he told me he loved you." Wildnose said trembling. "I wouldn't love him even if Starclan told me too!" She replied angrily. "Well that's all I wanted to know..". A scream came from the gorse tunnel.

"Lightningstar!" "Lightningstar!" "Lightningstar!" The young apprentice meowed in fear. The brave, noble clan leader stepped out of her den. "What's the matter Dreampaw?" She asked fearing of what he might say. "It's Brushfire, he...is..." His voice trailed off. "Dead?" The clan leader asked worried. The young apprentice bowed his head in respect. All the Clan heard what had happen. "Dreampaw come with me and tell me what happened." The leader said. The two padded off into her den.

Then the clouds got dark, while the lightning called from the sky, as the thunder roared like a mountian lion. A wail rose from Rainfire as she said, " First my mother now my father!" "What have I done to deserve this?" The tears were beginning to show. Then Lightningstar ran out of her den to the highrock to make an announcement, and to appoint a new deputy.

"As you have all probably heard Brushfire has died, and Dreampaw is here to tell us what has happened." she said with great sorrow. "I was following them like lightningstar ordered me too, then Brushfire asked Leopardnose what had gotten into him. Leopardnose said it was all the nonsense about starclan, but then brushfire snapped back and said that he was a fool to not believe in starclan, then Leopardnose attacked him. And then...killed..him." The young apprentice stared at his paws. "Thank you Dreampaw for telling us." "It must have been awful to watch that happen." The leader said. "Yes, it was lightningstar." The apprentice said. They touched noses.

"As you all know I have to apoint a deputy before sunrise, so stormcall could you please step up to the rock?" Lightingstars voice echoed across the forest.

"Stormcall, do you promise to up hold all the responsibilities of your clan?To protect it with you life? To serve one day as a noble leader?" Asked Lightingstar

"Yes, I do." His voice ringed as he said these words. " Then may Starclan except my choice and guide our paths."

Yowls came from every cat. Then Leopardnose walked back into the camp limmping, and blood staind onto his fur.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leopardnose is here!" Autumleaf the medicine cat shouted. "What in Starclan did you do that for!" Mosspath yelled. "Mosspath quiet!" Icetalon whispered. Mosspath grunted her teeth at Leopardnose. "What have I done?" Leopardnose asked. Rainfire steeped out of the crowd. "You killed my father!" The she-cat hissed.The tabby tom just stared at her. "I have done nothing of the sort!" He growled back. "Rainfire!" The leader looked at her, as a signal for her to back away.

"Leopardnose by Starclan I banish from Thunderclan!" Lighningstar yelled. Then Lightningstar yelled who dares to go with this traitor!" He looked at Rainfire. Her stomach was churning. "Rainfire?" Leopardnose asked. "No I'm not going with you!" "I would never betray my clan!"The she-cat hissed again. She sat back down next to Wildnose. "Traitor!" Mosspath hissed looking at Leopardnose. "Mosspath back off its not worth it." Icetalon backed her off with his tail.

"Again does anybody want to go with this traitor?" The Leader looked at her clan then heard something at the gorse tunnel. "We do!" Three toms yelled. "Who are you?" "Show yourself!" The leader shouted. It was Spottedclaw from Shadowclan, Hawkfur from Windclan, and Scarfoot from Riverclan. "These are my followers that dosen't belive in this Starclan of which you speak of!" Leopardnose said as yowls came from cats.

"You have made your own paths but now only Starclan can deside your faith!" yelled Lightningstar. As the four toms padded through the gorse tunnel, Autumleaf said "Dreampaw take some warriors with you and go get Brushfires body." "Yes Autumleaf." replied Dreampaw. "Mosspath would you like to go hunting with me?" said Icetalon. "Sure,Rainfire tell Lightningstar if she needs me we will be at sunning rocks." The two cats padded off.

"Lightningstar, Lightningstar!" Autumleaf shouted. "What is it Autumleaf?" The confused leader asked. "Starclan has just sent me a message!" She replied trying to cach her breath. "They have said that two litters must be born or cats will die!"She said in shock. "Well none of our cats are expecting!" Lightningstar said worried.

"We will just have to wait and see." she said and went back to her den,not knowing that wildnose had heard.He padded off to the warriors den and sat beside Rainfire. "Rainfire,have you ever wanted kits?" he asked in a nervous voice. "Well, I've always wanted to have at least one litter, why do you ask?"she asked. "Because I love you." he said with a soft voice. "I love you to." she said licking his ear with passion

Then while Mosspath and Icetalon were hunting, he sneaked up on her. "Why did you do that for?" Mosspath asked. "Because I want to tell you something." He replied. "Do you love me?" He asked. "Well yes I do." She answered. "Do you love me back?" She asked. "Yes very much!" He replied with a smile. "Mosspath how do you feel about having kits?" He asked. "Well I want some kits." She replied. They started sharing tongues.


	4. Chapter 4

One moon later, Mosspath came up to Rainfire and said, "Rainfire I have to tell you something." Mosspath said. "You can tell me." she said. "I'm going to have kits." Mosspath said with a nervous look. "I'm so happy for you!" Rainfire said with excitement. "But I don't want anyone to know the father!" she said with a scared look. "Are you afraid that other cats will laugh?" Rainfire asked as her stomach was churning. "They wont treat the kits the same as the others!" she said furiously. "You know I won't, but if you don't want to tell it's okay, besides i need to go lay down." Rainfire said sickly. "Its just they will also want to know who their father is!" she said. "Okay well I need to go lay down, if Lightningstar asks where I'm tell her I'm not feeling good." Rainfire replied walking toward Autumleafs den with Mosspath."I need to go tell Autumleaf, I just wonder if she will ask who the father is?" she said. "She knows the warrior code." Rainfire said.

"Autumleaf are you there" Mosspath said as she walked into her den. "Yes." she replied softly. "I think I'm expecting kits." Mosspath said with a sigh. "Oh,that's great,no wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Why are you so happy?" Rainfire asked. "Well I have been visited by Starclan and they said that 'Two litters of kits must be born or many cats will die' that's why I'm so happy." Autumleaf said. "What seems to be wrong with you?" she said as she looked at Rainfire. "I don't feel good." she said as she pointed to her stomach with her tail. "let me take a look." she said as she walked toward Rainfire. Autumleaf put her paw on Rainfires stomach and said, "You are going to have kits as well." "What!?" Rainfire exclaimed. "Yes, kits its what Starclan has foretold."

Rainfire started to hurl. "Sickness, she must be have more than a usual forest cat." Autumleaf said in surprise. "I think both of you should stay in the nursery!" Autumleaf exclaimed. "Wait that means we can't fight anymore!" Rainfire said sadly. "Yes I'm afraid so." Autumleaf said feeling sorry for the she-cats. "But I wanted to go hunting with Icetalon!" Mosspath said in disgust. "Go you two there are plenty of things for me to do plus I've got to tell Lightningstar the news."Autumleaf spoke up. "Bye Autumleaf!" Rainfire touched noses with her sister the medicine cat. Then the two she-cats left Autumleaf's den, and went to find Icetalon, and Wildnose.

"Rainfire who is the father of your kits?" Mosspath asked. "Well I'll tell you if you tell me." She replied back. "Okay Rainfire come here, because I don't won't no one to hear this." Mosspath whispered about to walk into the warriors den. "Icetalon is the father of my kits." She answered Rainfire's question. "Wildnose is the father of my kits,now don't let no one know!"Rainfire hissed. "Okay!" Mosspath spat back. "What are you to talking about?" there was a suspicious voice that came from a shadow behind them "Nothing Spirttear." the two she-cats nervously said. "Okay!" The dark tom walked off.

They picked up there moss and were moving it to the nursery when Wildnose and Icetalon asked "What are you two doing?" "We will tell you in the nursery." Rainfire spoke. "Okay." The tom-cats said. After they made room in the nursery and they settled down they spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay why are we in the nursery?" Wildnose asked. "Because were both expecting kits, and you two are the fathers, but Mosspath doesn't want anyone to know that Icetalon is the father." Rainfire whispered. "I'm sorry Icetalon but your half clan and if anyone found out they would not treat the kits the same as other kits." Mosspath said in agony. "Mosspath you miss understood me that is my brother Shadowtalon, we are both Thunderclan cats, but father had decided to go to Windclan, he took him , but didn't take me because I was hidden by our mother. And after we were born Shadowtalon and father moved to Windclan, and mom and I stayed in Thunderclan." Icetalon explained. "Oh." Mosspath said carelessly.

"Well I'm sure going to miss fighting in battles!" Rainfire exclaimed. "I'll miss you fighting by my side Rainfire." Wildnose says solemnly."Well I'm going to miss you." Rainfire said looking at Wildnose. Suddenly a yowl came from Mosspath. "Whats wrong with Mosspath!" Icetalon said in a worried tone. "Go get Autumleaf!" Rainfire yelled. Icetalon ran to Autumleaf's den, then they both ran back. "All of you get out she is having her kits." Autumleaf shouts.

After the she-cat had her kits Icetalon, Rainfire, and Wildnose walked back in the nursery. "How many kits did she have?" Icetalon asked. "Six but one died." Autumleaf spoke. "Autumleaf what have you named the kits?" Mosspath asked. "Your first born is Bluekit, the second is Deerkit, third is Snowkit, fourth is Seakit, and the last one born is Honeykit." Autumleaf says in shock of all the kits she had. "That's more then the usall forest cat." Lightningstar said from behind them. "Lightningstar." Rainfire said. "I came here to speak with Autumleaf but it looked like I got here in time to see Mosspath's kits." The leader exclaimed, as Mosspath's kits suckled. "Rainfire I've heard you are expecting kits as well." Lightningstar said. "Yes I am." Rainfire said in confidence. "That's good." Lightningstar spoke."May Starclan watch over you and your kits, Mosspath."The leader bowed her head with pride remembering the sign from Starclan. "Well Icetalon, Wildnose go get some prey for the she-cats." Lightningstar ordered. "Yes Lightningstar." The Toms said.

"Autumleaf may I ask you something?" Rainfire asked. "Sure what is it?" Autumleaf said. "Are the cats going to die if my kits aren't born soon?" Rainfire asked. "I don't know. Only Starclan can predict what happens." Autumleaf exclaimed with worries because some of the Elders were sick. Then a yowl came from Autumleaf's den. Rainfire, and Autumleaf walked to the den. It was Scarnose. "Scarnose what's wrong?" Autumleaf asked. "I...can't...breath..."As the she-cat said these words her eyes closed. Then red stuff came from her mouth. "Autumleaf what are these?" Rainfire asked. "Deathberries!" She exclaimed in horror. "Who would do this?"Icetalon said as they noticed he was behind them. "I don't know?" Autumleaf said, as she stared into the eyes, as she got an omen from Starclan.

"What is wrong with Autumleaf?" Icetalon asked. "Starclan is sending her an omen." her apprentice said. "One cat will decive, another will believe." Autumleaf said as that was the new omen. "You must get Lightningstar, now!" she shouted as she looked at Wildnose. A yowl came from the warriors den. "No!" Amberflash said in a sad tone. "Hes dead!" she shouted again. "Barkface, no why you!" she yowled again. "Wait," Rainfire said "He has red stuff in his mouth just like Scarnose did!" "There just going to kill us off one by one!" Icetalon said in a scared tone.

Another yowl came from in front of the nursery. "Get off my kit!" Mosspath hissed. "You feed my kit death berries! You'll wish you never lived!" she shouted in panic. "Hurry Autumleaf! Before Honeykit dies!" Mosspath said in a hurry. Wildnose ran for Autumleaf. Then Icetalon leaped on Spirttear. As lightningstar came to them she hissed , " Stop it both of you! Sense Honeykit is to young, she can not tell what had happened. But I had expected more out of you two , but i had expected even more from you Icetalon! Now both of you go take care of the elders and queens.!" Icetalon padded off with his tail low and his head down.

"Please, save my kit! Starclan help Honeykit!" Mosspath yowled looking up at the sky. "Will she live?!?" she said once more. "Yes, she will thank Starclan. But I need to know who is trying to kill all these cats. I need to vist the moonstone." Autumleaf said. "Well can I go back to the nursery? I mean with Honeykit of course." Mosspath says. "Well not till awile." Autumleaf replies. "Who will feed her?" Mosspath asked in an odd way. "Well you will have to divide your time from being in the nursery, and also come here to feed her. Don't worry it will be okay." Autumleaf informs her. Mosspath went back to the nursery and later went to feed Honeykit.

Later on that day after Wildnose was done with his hunting patrol he layed down beside Rainfire and they started talking. "Rainfire are you okay?" Wildnose asked. "Yes I'm fine." She replied. Then Rainfire saw Spirittear leave camp. Though she didn't say anything. Icetalon walked into camp, after washing the mouse bile off of him. He walked toward the nursery. "Mosspath!" The cats sat up. "Mosspath is missing!" Icetalon yowled. "What!" Rainfire said looking up. "Where is Honeykit?" Tangelfoot asked. "And Spirittear is missing." Wildnose said looking in the warriors den. Lightningstar stepped out of her den. "What's going on?" She demanded. "Ummm... Mosspath, Honeykit, and Spirittear are missing." A young apperintice said. "Set out three patrols, now!" She demanded. "Yes, Lightningstar." Said Stormcall. "Can I lead one, I won't rest till we find her." Icetalon asked with determination. "Okay Icetalon, you may." Stormcall said. "Icetalon, Wildnose, and Tangelfoot take the ShadowClan boarders." Stormcall said. " Cherrypool, Emberflash, and Fiercetail take the Riverclan boarder." He called out to them. "And Dreampaw, Forestpaw, and Flamespirit take the WindClan boarder." He demanded. "Go now!" Lightningstar said as she lashed her tail.


	6. Chapter 6

While the Patrols were going about, Rainfire was in the nursery crying. "Where is she." Rainfire thought. "Ouch!" She yowled. Graypaw heard her. "Rainfire are you okay?" She asked. "Get Autumleaf...please!" Rainfire pleaded. A minute later Autumleaf arrived. "Graypaw, will...you do me....one more favor?" Rainfire asked. "Yes." She replied quickly. "Get Wildnose!" She pleaded. "Okay." Graypaw said as she ran off.

Two minutes later, he reached Icetalon's patrol. "Wildnose!" She yelled. "What?" He asked. "It's Rainfire..she is having her kits!" Graypaw said quickly. Wildnose ran off. "Wildnose?" Icetalon mumbled.

A minute later he was there with Rainfire. She was yowling. "I'm here." He told her. "Good!" She said in pain. With in an hour later all eight kits were born. "There beautiful." Wilnose said, as he licked her forhead. "Rainfire what are their names?" Wildnose asked. "My first born is Dawnkit, my next one is Moonkit, my third born is Silverkit, then Firekit, next is Cloudkit, also Leafkit, then this little one with a case of Greencough is Greenkit." Said Autumleaf.

"Greencough!" Rainfire said licking the little kit. "Autmleaf can you do anything for this little kit?" Wildnose asked. "Maybe, no, he couldn't." Autumleaf said. "Couldn't what?" Rainfire asked. "That Wildnose and Lightningstar could take him up to the Moonstone and them heal him." She replied. "Why can't we do that?" Wildnose asked. "Yeah, why can't we?" a voice said. "Lightningstar." Rainfire said. "Well I gues you'll could." Autumleaf told them. "Can we go now?" Wildnose asked. "Sure." Lightningstar said. "Let me get you some supplies." They followed her to the medicine cats den. "Let's go!" Rainfire heard Lightningstar say. "Bye!" The medicine cat said touching noses with them. "Bye!" Rainfire said. "Autumleaf do you remember when Mother said may you both be speacial?" Rainfire asked. "Yes." Autumleaf said. "What is mine?" Rainfire asked her sister. "I don't know." Autumleaf told her. "Well maybe it will come soon." She tried to cheer up her sister who was licking her kits.

Then the patrols came back. "Where is Lightningstar?" Icetalon asked. "She has gone with Wildnose to heal Greenkit, from Greencough. "Greenkit?" Tangelfoot asked. "My kit." Rainfire said. "Oh." "Icetalon, Lightningstar said to tell you when you got back that your encharge, unless Stormcall didn't comeback. "He's not back yet." Tangelfoot said with an attitude. "So." Autumleaf said. "Okay everyone get back to doing what you where doing before this happened." Icetalon commanded. All the cats done what he had told them to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thunder Clan Cats**

**Leader-**_** Lightingstar-**Golden she-cat with dark-brown eyes_

**Deputy- **_**Stormcall-**Dark silver tom-cat with green eyes_

**_Medicine Cat- Autumnleaf-_**Pale maple she-cat with hazel eyes

(Apprentice) **Burntpaw**

**_Warriors- Flamespirit-_**Black tom-cat with a gloden redish stripe down his back with dark brown eyes

(Apprentice) **Lionpaw**

**Rainfire-**A Blue gray she-cat with a red stripe down her back with brown eyes

**_Mudlegs-_** A dark brown tom cat with green eyes

(Apprentice)**_Dreampaw_**

**_Mosspath- _**A lean tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes

**_Icetalon- _**A white tom cat with black stripes and dark brown eyes

**_Emberflash-_** A Red she cat with blue eyes

_**Cherrypool**- A gray she-cat with blue eyes,formerly a kitty-pet_

_**Fiercetail-**_ A light brown tabby tom with green eyes

(Apprentice) **_Graypaw_**

**_Spirittear- _**A white she-cat with brown eyes

(Apprentice)**_Forestpaw_**

**_Apprentices- Lionpaw-_**A Golden tabby tom-cat with blue eyes

**_Dreampaw- _**A very sleek silver she-cat with green eyes

**_Graypaw- _**A dark gray tabby tom-cat with brown

**_Forestpaw-_** A very swift brown she-cat with green eyes

**_Queens- Fernmist-_**A black tortoiseshell queen with amber eyes

**_Spirngflower-_** An amber queen with green eyes

**_Flowerstem-_** A gray-black queen with blue eyes

**_Elders- Scarnose-_**A white she-cat with a scar on her nose with gray paws

**_Torntail-_** A black tom-cat with a torn tail from battle and has green eyes

**_Yarrowfoot- _**A brown she-cat with blue eyes

**_ShadowClan_**

**_Leader-_ Shadowstar-** A black tom-cat with hazzel eyes

**_Deputy- Jadeleaf-_** A gray she-cat with silver eyes

**_Medicine Cat- Silverfang-_** A silver she-cat with brown eyes and has a white paw

**_Warriors- Redfoot-_** A ginger she-cat with red paws and has amber eyes

(Apprentice) **_Twinepaw_**

**_Dazzelflame-_** A red and white she-cat with brown eyes

**_Sparkfire- _**A black and white tom-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice)**_ Brushpaw_**

**_Shadecloud-_** A white tom-cat with a black paw with black eyes

**_Sharpheart-_** A white tom-cat with a black spot on his paw and has amber eyes

**_Moonbeam_**- A blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

**_Pantherheart-_** A black tom-cat with brown eyes

**_Sagefoot_-** A golden she-cat with a red foot and has green eyes

(Apprentice) **_Mattedpaw_**

**_Queens- Blackfang-_** a black she cat with gray stripes and has blue eyes

**_Summerheart-_** a golden she-cat with blue eyes

**_Elders-_ Tallfur- **A gray tom-cat with pale eyes

**_WindClan_**

**_Leader- Airstar-_** A white tom-cat with gray pale like eyes

**_Deputy- Brackenthorn-_** a brown tabby tom-cat with green eyes

**_Medicine cat- Mapleleaf-_** A old dark tom-cat with a broad,flattened face,formerly of Riverclan


End file.
